1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device in which a slot for inserting a card-shaped portable electronic part (for example, an IC card and a B-CAS card) is formed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a card insertion slot has been frequently provided in an electronic device as represented by, for example, a notebook personal computer (hereinafter called a notebook PC). This card insertion slot is intended for various purposes, for example, for insertion of an IC card, which is used to perform personal authentication, and for insertion of a B-CAS card (a BS-conditional access systems card), which is used to enjoy digital terrestrial broadcasting with the aid of a notebook PC.
Such a card, for example, has an electrode provided in a position near the front thereof of in an insertion direction in which the card is inserted into a slot and the card is accessed by using the electrode.
On the other hand, in the interior of an electronic device provided with a slot into which a card of such a structure is to be inserted, there is disposed a card access unit that has a terminal that comes into contact with an electrode of the card inserted from this slot, and makes access to the card inserted from the slot by housing part of this card on the front end side of the insertion direction, via the terminal in contact with the electrode of the card.
Because this card access unit houses only part of the front end side of the inserted card, the card access unit is disposed in a position spaced from the slot and a little back. For this reason, a guide member is necessary, which guides a card inserted from the slot to the card access unit. However, if this guide member is provided, the number of parts increases by just that much, and the structure becomes complex. Also, the thickness of an electronic device increases by just that much, and requirements for miniaturization, thin designs and weight savings may not be met.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-30473 discloses an information terminal on one surface of which a see-through portion is formed so that entries on the surface of an inserted card can be ascertained.
However, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-30473 does not show an arrangement effective in guiding a card inserted from a slot to a card access unit disposed in a position spaced from the slot and somewhat back.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 8-76883 discloses a structure which is such that a memory card unit and an FDD unit are incorporated in a common cover in a mutually superposed condition. However, also this structure is such that the memory card unit is disposed adjacent to a card insertion slot, there is not shown a structure effective in guiding a card inserted from a slot to a card access unit disposed in a position spaced from the slot and somewhat back.